The Maltby Falcon
The Chuckle Brothers end up getting involved in an international jewel smuggling racket. Plot Paul and Barry are looking after their Auntie Hilda's flat while she is away at a cake baking seminar. Paul accidently leaves a stain on the shelf under her mirror which makes the brothers panic as Auntie Hilda loves everything to be absolutely perfect and even one tiny stain makes her very angry. They also remember that she hurled them out of the window just for leaving a crumb on her lavish couch so they decide to get a present to put in it's place to cover it up. Meanwhile in an antique shop Comrade Evenoff a jewel thief has hidden a priceless jewel inside a statue of a blue beaked maltby falcon. He gives it to the nervous shopkeeper and gives him instructions on what to do when Comrade Jenkoff arrives to collect it. The shopkeeper writes the information down so that nothing will go wrong. Later the brothers go into that same shop and Barry notices the bird statues and reads the information that the shopkeeper had carelessly left next to it and believes him to the man to collect the jewel. After the brothers leave the shop, Evenoff returns and says that Jenkoff has been delayed. When the shopkeeper says that someone has already taken the bird, he is furious. When the brothers arrive back at the flat, they discover that the bird they were given is a valuable antique, Paul gets greedy and wants to keep the bird for himself, but Barry thinks it isn't honest and wants them to send it back. Paul goes back to the shop to collect another bird, while Barry leaves with the other bird to return it. The shopkeeper goes the to address on the card that Paul and Barry had given him while Evenoff looks after the shop, Paul comes in and buys another maltby falcon from him. The shopkeeper returns and bumps into Barry who gives him the bird back and in return the shopkeeper gives him red beaked maltby falcons as a present for his aunt. Evenoff is pleased and checks the statue to make sure the jewel is safe, but finds it empty. They suddenly realise that there was more than one statue and the one Evenoff sold to Paul must of contained the jewel. Barry returns and is cross with Paul for buying another one and decides to take that one back as well, Barry leaves the red beaked birds on the shelf before they leave while Evenoff and the shopkeeper go back to the address to get the bird back. When the brothers arrive at the shop, there is no one around so they go home, but Paul gets greedy again and takes the other bird back with him as well. Evenoff and the shopkeeper take the birds from the flat and return to the shop and not only find both of them empty but that they were really red birds with blue beaks coloured on them. Evenoff is even more furious and decides to matters into his own hands. They return to the flat and after messing it up and blackmailing Paul by threatening to stain the couch, Paul reveals that he hid it in a shopping bag that Barry was using to buy some fish and chips. Barry returns and after seeing Paul threatened, gives them the bag. They finally find the jewel, but at the same moment Auntie Hilda returns home, Evenoff and the shopkeeper scoff thinking that she is a weak woman who can't stop them, but then they see Paul and Barry's aunt as a giant hulking figure and become terrified. After that they are presumably arrested. Later Paul accidentally stains the couch which angers their aunt who hurls them both out of the window. They are unhurt and walk home. Trivia *This was Simon Harvey's first appearance on the show, he would play many other villains including Robespierre in later episodes. Edited or Unedited? Category:Episodes Category:Series 12 Category:Episodes Written By John Sayle Category:Episodes with Guest Appearances